My Dirty Little Secret
by BrieRoyale06
Summary: Snape has twin daughter's Alice and Abigail. Alice knows all the rules and follows well. But what happens when she transfers to Hogwarts her second year?


This story idea was originally mine and my best friends. Its posted up on on my friends account but now im moving it here and taking over revising and continueing it. I hope you all like it!

Character Profile

Name: Alice Snape

Blood type: Pure blood

Father: Severus Snape

Mother: Raven Snape

Nickname(s): Ally

Bio: Hiya i'm Alice Snape, I'm weird but I don't care. I love to hang out with my best friends Draco and Catrina Malfoy And my twin Abigail.

Name: Abigail Snape

Blood type: Pure blood

House: Slytherin

Father: Severus Snape

Mother: Raven Snape

Nickname(s): Abby

Bio: Hi im the sweet quiet one of the Snape twins. I love to hang out with my sister and friends.

Name: Catrina Malfoy

Blood type: Pure blood

House: Slytherin

Mother: Rose Malfoy

Father: unknown

Nicknames: Kitty/Kat

Bio: I live with my mom, dads no where to be found and never will be…. I love my best friends the Snape twins! I can't wait til Ally comes to Hogwarts!

Chapter 1: The Train

Alice P.O.V

I was walking with daddy and Abby to platform 9 ¾, Abby was used to all the chaos since she went to Hogwarts last year. Me on the other hand was used to carriages picking me up. Daddy had to go through the wall with me. When we go to the other side I met up with Abby, Draco and Kitty. Daddy patted my head and gave me a small smile. I 'weakly smiled back.

"It'll be okay Ally, I have to go to the teachers compartment, why don't you go with your friends?" He motioned for me to walk over to the group. I nodded, He patted my head and walked away. I walked over to the group.

"Fun huh?" Abby asked

"Hell no" I responded still a little shaken up, we all laughed.

"At least you're at Hogwarts now, I missed you to much" Kitty hugged me tight,

"Alright lets get on the train" Draco started to climb on the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip to after sorting dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was exploring the castle just before curfew. I wanted to be alone due to classes tomorrow, I hated to admit it but I was nervous. I turned the corner Harry Potter and some Gryffindors walked by, I walked ass when someone called out or me.

"Hey you!" I looked back, I was Potter

"May I help you?" I answered with a slight attitude

"You're Snape's other daughter right? Abigail's sister?" He asked I sighed Is he really wasting my time?

"Yeah what of it?" I responded in a defensive tone.

"We just wanted to know" Weasley butted in I crossed my arms

"Well now you know"I turned to walk away

"What do you have against us?" Weasley called out I spun around how dare he talk to me like that?!

"I've heard about you Gryffindors, thinking you know it all?" I spat back

"Well all you Slytherins are mean" he responded, ha thats all he got? I was about to respond when Kat came running down the halls shouting my name.

"Ally? Ally? Oh there you are" she looked past me "Oh hi Ron, Harry, Hermoine"

'Yes kitty?"

"Nothing just looking so I could bother you" she grinned I rolled my eyes

"You weirdo" I giggled

"You're more weird" she laughed

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" I shrugged

"Hey Catrina how come your friends so rude?" Potter said

"What?!" I practically yelled, Kitty put an arm out in front of my chest to stop me from pouncing on the 'great' Harry Potter.

"She's like that with people she dosen't know, I blame her old school" She answered

"Shut your face" I huffed, she stuck her tongue out at me

"Plus she listens to Draco" she sang

"Shut your faceeee" I whined, I looked out the window it's getting dark. I sighed " Whatever I gotta go see dad- I mean Professor Snape before i head up to bed." Kitty shrugged

"Meh fine.. still gonna bother ya tonight!" She grinned and giggled

"Yea Yea." I said turning away and walking down the hall I heard her talking to the Gryffindors about how I transferred from a different school and all that jazz. She shouldn't be talking about me. I got to Daddy's classroom to find it abandoned so I sat on a desk in the front.

"Your butt goes in a seat not on a desk" Daddy's voice rang through the classroom

"I'm sorry but it's comfy" I wiggled, he smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"It's five minute to curfew you should head up to bed. We can have a chat later" he patted my head, I wrapped my arms around him. "Go" he said I groaned and let go, I tried to give him the eyes but it didn't work much. "Not going to work this time. off to bed" he pointed to the door

"Alright, Night daddy" I pouted and planted a kiss on his cheek, I walked out his classroom and guess who I see again grrrr… Gryffindors, I should be nice I sighed

"You three should get to your dorms soon Professor Snape is about to start his rounds" I advised them, They looked at me weird "What?"

"Ummm nothing, Thank You" Harry said with a chuckle I walked away with a low 'you're welcome' I heard Hermoine say 'I guess she's not that bad'

"I'm actually not" I said over my shoulder then turned the corner. I got to the common room and said goodnight to everyone. I walked to the dorm to see I was sharing with Abby and Kitty.

"We're tripled!" Kitty said with glee, I laughed

"Troublesome twosome" Abby added

"You know it" I posed "I'm getting ready for bed. I showered and got into bed, until

"You don't think you're sleeping do you?" Kitty jumped on me.I groaned

"A wild kitty is preventing my sleep!" I giggled as she tickled me

"You know it' We all laughed


End file.
